


Посылка

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystery, cozy mystery, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020
Summary: Главный детектив-любитель Дома Скорбей берется за дело о таинственном исчезновении...
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Посылка

_«...Стук раздался, но слышнее, чем звучал он до того._  
_«Верно, что-нибудь сломилось, что-нибудь пошевелилось,_  
_Там, за ставнями, забилось у окошка моего...»_

Сатана вздохнул, закладывая страницу сорочьим пером — подарком Соломона из верхнего мира. Эдгар Аллан По был хорош, как и год назад, как и сотню лет назад — но, к сожалению, упорно отказывался сочинять в посмертии, постоянно находя новые поводы для отказов. Впрочем, Сатана не терял надежды — давка и грязь Стигийского болота, где душе того было назначено наказание, переупрямливали и не таких. Возможно, лет через пятьдесят...

Пока он размышлял о возможности получить — теперь в сугубо личное пользование, — что-то равное талантом «Бочонку амонтильядо» или «Бесу противоречия», если его план окажется успешным и бесы в пятом круге не подведут, кто-то негромко стукнул в дверь.

— Да? — отозвался Сатана, добавляя в голос холода. Сейчас он не был рад видеть никого из братьев — кроме, пожалуй, Вельзевула, от которого легко было отделаться.

— Привет, — это был не Вельзи. Асмо распахнул дверь, не рискуя проходить дальше: — Тебе не доставляли сегодня мою посылку?

— Какую? — нахмурился Сатана, откладывая книгу. — Сегодня мне приходил только мой заказ из библиотеки, вон коробка.

Он махнул рукой в сторону стола, где центральное место занимал еще не распакованный ящик со штампом библиотеки — это удовольствие он пока откладывал, будто подарок, даже зная, что находится внутри.

— Жаль, жаль, — огорчился Асмо, чуть театрально сложив ладони. — Ты уверен?

— Да, уверен, — отмахнулся Сатана. Дело было не то что «на одну трубку» — на одну минуту. — Если в доме что-то пропало — иди к Маммону. И прихвати кнут.

Но дальше ему пришлось удивиться:

— Нет, — качнул Асмо головой. — Его уже допрашивал Люцифер — он признался, что вчера пытался заложить первое издание «Каролины» из нашей библиотеки, но больше ничего.

— Удивительно, что я не слышал. Надеюсь, Маммон теперь не подойдет к библиотеке ближе, чем на десять шагов...

— Неважно, — тот отмахнулся с возмутительным легкомыслием. — Так ты не знаешь, куда делась моя посылка?

Сатана уже хотел раздражиться на манеру Асмо задавать тот же вопрос в нескольких вариациях, но остановился на полпути — раз Маммон не был замешан (здесь Люцифер редко придерживал руку), дело все же приобретало детективный привкус.

— Может, ее попросту не успели доставить? — для начала следовало перебрать самые очевидные версии.

— Нет, успели. Вместе с прочими посылками — я видел, она лежала в холле, — первая версия ожидаемо не оправдалась.

— А что там еще было? — продолжил расспрашивать Сатана.

— Какие-то коробки с Рури-чан, это наверняка заказ Леви... Твоя коробка из библиотеки, ящики с печеньем и чипсами — наверное, Вельзи. Две подушки — их покупал Бельфи, он мне говорил. И две мои посылки.

— Так их было две? — Сатана поднялся из кресла и остановился на пороге. Теперь он знал, почему детективом быть нелегко — поработай, когда свидетели забывают самое важное!

— Конечно, две, — продолжил кивать Асмо. — Одна с Акузона, они устроили распродажу косметики на этой неделе, и одна из Майолиша.

— И что в них было? — осмотр места преступления мало что мог дать, но Сатана все же направился в прихожую.

— В той, что пропала, из Майолиша, были патчи для глаз — обычные и со змеиным ядом, соль для ванн, две омолаживающие маски с русалочьей слизью, набор кистей для лица, крем для рук с жиром покойника, мазь с серой из Сульфурикса, маска для рук...

— Тоже омолаживающая? — рассеянно спросил Сатана. Список покупок Асмо не уступал длиной его собственному списку заказов из библиотеки — хотя, конечно, заказывать книги было гораздо разумнее, чем косметические безделушки.

— Нет, конечно. Это только в той, что я успел забрать, — с легким возмущением отозвался Асмо. — Что ты здесь надеешься найти?

— То, чего ты не видишь — то есть следы преступления, — отозвался Сатана, чуть отпустив поводья гнева. Асмо нахмурился и подался вперед, будто готовясь к драке, но сдался первым. Гордость — и ее Сатана считал своей собственной, а не полученной в наследство от Люцифера, съешь его Цербер, — требовала не спускать братьям и мелочей.

Впрочем, сейчас Сатана сам не знал, что здесь можно было увидеть — ни одной посылки уже не осталось, а задавать вопросы домовым бесам было ниже его достоинства: те все равно не отличались умом.

— Значит... — Сатана пытался хранить серьезный вид, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Асмо успевает ухмыльнуться в кулак, пока он отворачивается. — Вопросы свидетелям.

Точнее, возможным ворам. Он с трудом мог представить, зачем Леви-затворнику или Бельфи, который уступал в этом Леви совсем немного, могла понадобиться косметика Асмо... Но это мог быть и незлонамеренный умысел.

Первый же свидетель — то есть Бельфи — оставил их с носом. С чердака не доносилось ни звука, и ни на стук, ни на оклик никто не отозвался. При этом входное заклятие слабо мерцало — значит, хозяин был дома. Что в случае Бельфи обычно означало «спал».

Сделав себе пометку зайти попозже, Сатана развернулся и начал спускаться к Леви, пытаясь отделаться от галлюцинации пакостного хихиканья за спиной. У Асмо, идущего следом за ним, было такое же преувеличенно-почтительное выражение лица, какое он обычно приберегал для поучавшего их Люцифера, и Сатане не хотелось думать, что сейчас он хоть в чем-то похож на того.

Леви открыл дверь сразу же, но был раздражен так, будто они оторвали его от любимого дела — правда, скорее всего, так оно и было...

— Ну, что у вас? Только быстрее, я пропускаю прямой эфир концерта Sugar Frenzies... Представьте, все билеты оказались распроданы за час, не осталось ни одного! Организаторы просто возмутительны!

Жаловаться на эту тему он мог бесконечно, так что Сатана прервал его без особых церемоний:

— Какие посылки ты сегодня получал?

— А какое вам дело? — Леви продолжал огрызаться, хотя неприятная, желто-склизкая сила пока что тихо ворочалась внутри него. Значит, это еще было не всерьез... — Хотите сунуть нос в мои дела?

— Нам надо проверить, не затесалась ли среди них моя, — Асмо отодвинул Сатану и вышел вперед. — Так что ты получил?

Жизнерадостность Асмо отчасти уравновешивала бесконечную угрюмость Леви, так что тот неохотно ткнул назад, в груду полупустых коробок, откуда свешивались края футболок и виднелись корешки манги.

— Футболку с Рури-чан, ее две фигурки — обычную и в хеншине, коллекционное издание полнометражки о ней с комментариями режиссера и интервью с сейю. Ничего такого, что вам нужно!

Список покупок Леви вряд ли уступал длиной списку Асмо, так что, осмотрев штампы на коробках — все они были с Акузона, — Сатана решил воздержаться от раскопок среди бесчисленных Рури-чан под осуждающим взглядом Леви и откланялся вместе с Асмо.

Тот, впрочем, и не подумал их задерживать.

Оставался только Вельзи, но даже он вряд ли перепутал бы коробку с едой с коробкой с косметикой. Хихиканье Асмо за спиной стало почти физически ощутимо, и в уме Сатаны мухами зароились еще более подозрительные версии — вдруг Асмо вздумал пошутить и дурачит его? Что, если коробки и вовсе не было?

Но в комнате Вельзи Сатану наконец-то ждал ответ — под покрывалом, свешивавшимся с кровати, виднелась ярко-розовая коробка с эмблемой Майолиша.

— М-м? — Вельзи, обернувшийся к ним, торопливо проглотил печенье и повторил уже более связно. — Что-то ищете?

— Да. Нашли, — медленно кивнул Сатана, но обставить свою находку по всем правилам драматургии ему снова помешал Асмо, бесцеремонно поинтересовавшийся:

— Что под твоей кроватью делает моя посылка?

— Твоя? — Вельзи, казалось, искренне удивился. — Оттуда так пахло шоколадом... Я не удержался. Разве в Майолише его продают?

— Точно... — Асмо щелкнул пальцами, и Сатана раздражился еще больше: это был его жест, жест нашедшего разгадку детектива! — Там были блески для губ и скраб с запахом шоколада. Что с ними?

— Скраб... — покопавшись на столе, Вельзи извлек банку, больше похожую на упаковку мороженого, чем косметики. — Я его съел. Ты знаешь, он сладкий... Ты уверен, что его точно не едят?

— Точно, — поднял подбородок Асмо. — Это сахарный скраб, но его точно не едят. Так я заберу остальное?

— Конечно, — кивнул Вельзи, виновато улыбаясь. — Прости, что так вышло.

— Неважно... Слушай, отдай мне и банку, — загорелся идеей Асмо. — Напишу им, что скраб пролился по дороге и мне вернут стоимость.

— Ладно, — без сопротивления протянул ему тот еще и банку.

— Тогда я пойду, — развернулся Сатана. Тайна была раскрыта — и оказалась вовсе не тайной, — так что он мог с чистой совестью вернуться к книгам.

— Эй, постой, — Асмо выскочил за ним в коридор с коробкой в руках. — А как же селфи?

— Какое?

— Для подписчиков, — подмигнул он. — Им нравятся истории из моей жизни... Да и мне будет приятно вспомнить, как ты мне помог.

— Ладно, — чуть пожав плечами, согласился Сатана. — Пусть будет селфи.

Наверное, улыбка на нем с первого раза удалась ему благодаря мысли о скором возвращении к книгам. Не могла же быть причиной незамысловатая лесть Асмо... Или могла. Наверное?


End file.
